


Where are My Leather Pants

by gotsichi7



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BamBam-centric, For my darling's birthday, Gen, YoungAndRichBamBamDay, birthday fic, got7 in college, my fav au for my fav boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotsichi7/pseuds/gotsichi7
Summary: Bambam has lost his leather pants.





	Where are My Leather Pants

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the got7snet's double b-day project for the prompt: fav au. Big shoutout to seri @writeiolite, nell @boldsuga and emily @g7sflightlog for proof reading this fic for me. You guys really helped a lot!!! <3

Bambam was a little skeptical. He was always more meticulous when it came to his things. He knew what shade of each of his clothes was. He knew what texture of each piece of clothing feel like and which of those clothing, his boots and accessories that would go well with it. He also knew which of his housemate’s clothes would match his own. He wasn’t a fashionista like Jackson and Mark would claim him to be. He was simply fashion-aware.

 

“I’m telling you, Bambam. I did not take your fake leather pants. Why would I steal them when I can’t even fit them? DO YOU SEE YOUR CHOPSTICK LEGS?” Jackson shouts, his hands massaging his thick thigh as if trying to show it off. Bambam raised his eyebrows in shock; his hand placed dramatically on his chest.

 

“OH MY GOD! I DO HAVE CHOPSTICK LEGS!” He cried, playing along with Jackson’s antics. “HOW HAVE I NOT REALIZED THIS?”

 

They both burst into laughter as Mark shakes his head in amusement at the idiots he had managed to gain as housemates. He doesn’t say anything, but leaves with a chuckle, dumping back the mess of clothes Bambam had made when he rummaged through the clean laundry.

 

“Well, if it wasn’t Mark and it’s obviously not you, who could it be?” Bambam finally said as their laughter subdued. He plops himself on the bad excuse of a couch they had in the living room. The cushions are already squished to a point that sometimes Bambam thinks he’s sitting on the hard frame.

 

“Yugyeom?” Jackson offers. He adjusts his hair under his cap, his eyes already set on the chicken wings set on the coffee table. It was probably there since morning and Bambam isn’t sure if Mark ordered it or some of their friends had came around while he was at class. Maybe Jaebum or Jinyoung had ordered it; Mark always ordered pizza or any dish that came with soup so it probably wasn’t him.

 

“Unless he was looking for cropped leather pants, it’s highly unlikely.” Bambam argues. Jackson nods silently in agreement but doesn’t add to it.

 

Bambam had just bought those pants and now they were gone. He wonders for a moment if it was a sign he should get the red ones now that his black leather pants are missing.

 

-o0o-

 

Bambam wakes up with a huge zit on his face, right under his left eye. He frantically shouts at himself for sleeping with eye makeup on his face and tries to figure out what to wear to class. Now that it was impossible to leave the house without shades ( _ thank you, Mr. Zit),  _ he had to once again plan his outfit. Everything had to change. His light brown pants couldn’t possibly match the shades. All he needed to find was something more edgy.

 

“Hurry up, Bam!” Jackson shouts from outside. “You’re going to make us all late!”

 

“Fashion crisis,” he shouts back, trying to figure out which of his boots he wants to wear today. “Don’t wait for me!”

 

Bambam could hear the complaint that leaves Jackson’s mouth along with the sound of the front door clicking to a close.  _ If only he had his fake leather pants; it would go well with his dark shades and black books but he still can’t find it. _

 

He sighs loudly in satisfaction when he finally takes a look at himself in the mirror. He looks like a superstar. He won’t say that out loud, but despite his overly dark shades to hide a humongous zit, he looks like a badass superstar.

 

-o0o-

 

“Aren’t you a little overdressed for class?” Jinyoung snaps when Bambam takes a seat next to him. Jinyoung and Jaebum are eying each other, communicating through their eyes like only they can. It was no question that after the 24436456 years Jaebum and Jinyoung had spent together, that they were inseperable. Bambam would call them made for each other and put on his most disgusted face at the notion because  _ ewww…  _  but also there is that huge part of him that was probably just envious. (Don’t ever mention this to them)

 

Right now, though, they were judging him and it’s sort of much more annoying than usual. 

 

“I have a zit under my eye,” said Bambam punctuating each syllable with annoyance. “My outfit needs to match the shades”

 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, obviously dissatisfied with his answer. Bambam however elects to ignore it and whips out his phone from his pocket after setting his things into his seat. Jaebum and Jinyoung are overbearing and the zit on his face is slowly starting to ruin his day.

 

“Acne is a normal process of life, Bambam,” Jaebum starts and Bambam can already feel himself internally groaning. Jaebum was about to start his ‘life lessons with Jaebum’ session. Bambam rolls his eyes, hoping that Jaebum somehow could see through his dark shades. But alas, there was no stopping him. “Everyone has acne. It’s normal. There’s no need to be ashamed”

 

“Ugh. Ok, Dad.”  _ Seriously, thank you so much, Mr. Zit. _

 

Jaebum looks taken aback for a moment but Bambam just laughs it off. If Jinyoung wasn’t sitting there between them, he would probably have received a physical punishment.

 

“Oh, Bambam.”

 

Bambam turns to see the shining smile of Youngjae directed at him. Distance was no problem when it came to Youngjae’s voice. His voice was so loud it was likely you could hear him from a mile away. “You look super cool,” he complimented, with a skip to his step as he approached the three of them.

 

“See, why can’t you guys appreciate my look like Youngjae does?” Bambam asked, looking at the pair next to him. “Thanks Youngjae.”

 

“Yeah, man. No problem. Swag yo!” Youngjae says in the most adorable English. Bambam laughed because the act alone was endearing. Bambam loved Youngjae’s random spurts of broken English. (Don’t tell anyone but Bambam is soft for Youngjae even though he sometimes thinks it’s funny to grab his dick and shout right in his ear and hit him when he laughs)

 

Bambam was about to complain, some more to the pair next to him, but the lecturer comes in and class begins.

 

-o0o-

 

“So tell me again why we are going to get wasted on a Monday night?”

 

Bambam walks in pace with Yugyeom and Youngjae, trailing Jackson and Jinyoung in front of them. Jaebum and Mark are walking silently behind them, both busy with their phones.

 

“We aren’t getting wasted,” Jinyoung intoned. “We are just going to a noraebang because a sunbaenim of mine invited us.”

 

“All of us?” Bambam asked once more. Something is a little fishy. Why would Jinyoung ever agree to a noraebang date with a sunbaenim with all seven of them on a Monday night?

 

_ Something was definitely off. _

 

“Hyung might be infatuated with that sunbaenim and he overdid it with the cover,” Yugyeom suddenly whispered, making sure only Bambam could hear it.

 

“Ah, I thought something was fishy,” Bambam said, chuckling as they whispered about how weird it was that their hyung had a crush.

 

-o0o-

 

“Bambam, help me carry the snacks, otherwise you’re paying,”

 

Bambam pouted as Yugyeom and the rest of them left him with Jaebum. HE watches as Jaebum takes out his card and pays for the enormous amount of food all of them had somehow managed to make Jaebum buy. It’s a ridiculous amount of food if Bambam was being honest; probably too much for all of them to finish. 

 

“Thank you, hyung,” Bambam unconsciously lets his cute voice come out. It probably didn’t suit his dark shades and acid washed skinny jeans but at least Jaebum smiles at him as he hands him the snacks. Jaebum takes prides in being the hyung and even though he drones on like an old man, Bambam is somehow grateful to be under his care. 

 

When they finally get to the room, it turns out there was no sunbaenim. Just some cake, balloons and a whole ton of party poppers.

 

-o0o-

 

“Happy Birthday Bambam!” they all cry in unison.

 

Bambam struggled to find the faces of his friends in the dimly lit room but his eyes manage to focus on the only bright source of light which is the candle lit cake shoved to his face that had his name on it. He is in shock. He probably should have seen it coming but he had been so wrapped up in everything else that his friends had caught him completely off guard.

 

“But my birthday isn’t until  tomorrow,” he half whines at the ability his friends have to fool him. Half whines because the smile doesn’t leave his face and the orange icing on his cake look delicious.

 

“It’s past 12 Bambam,” Jackson chuckled. “We got you, didn’t we?”

 

“Aww, you guys planned this from the start?” Bambam focused on the faces in front of him despite the low light. All of them are smiling and Bambam just can’t stop giggling.

 

He is happy.

 

“Blow out the candles so we can finally start singing!” Youngjae cries into the microphone. His voice was already loud to begin with so everyone flinches.

 

“Aren’t you guys going to sing for me?” Bambam questioned, playfully complaining.

 

A chorus of laughter followed by an R&B version of Happy Birthday, featuring a very hyper Yugyeom, starts to fill the room. Bambam lets himself bask in everyone’s attention; his ears  were hurting from the horrible singing and the shrill of the laughing hyena Jackson but he reckons it’s all worth it.

 

_ Bambam is very happy. _

 

When he finally blows out the candles, they start with JYP’s Honey and everyone is singing and dancing. Just as the dance break ends, Bambam stops to catch his breath. He feels the positive vibe from the room and randomly laughs as Mark adds his ad libs to the most random parts.

 

“Hey, Bam,” Yugyeom holds his wrist to grab his attention.  Even though Yugyeom is sweating from his freestyle dance, he has a large smile on his face and it grabs Bambam’s focus. 

 

“I got you something.” He holds up a white paper bag to Bambam’s face.

 

“You got me skinny jeans?” Bambam tested the material with his fingers and already he could tell that was going to love it. Yugyeom nods. Bambam peeks into the bag and sees that it’s black with silver metal detailing. After a few moments of inspecting his birthday gift he realizes that it wasn’t the only thing in the bag.

 

“My fake leather pants. I’ve looking for it since yesterday,” Bambam looks at Yugyeom accusingly but Yugyeom has the most unapologetic face ever. 

 

“Yeah, I wasn’t sure of your size so I had Jackson steal it for me.” Yugyeom nonchalantly answered. 

 

“That lying bastard; he told me he didn’t steal it,” Bambam looks around in the small room that was lit in red and blue to find Jackson shaking the tambourine as Youngjae sang to a trot song. Hw would have to have a word with his housemate later.

 

“He did it because he loves you. I also love you,” Yugyeom chuckled as Bambam pretended to pout at being lied to. “Happy birthday, Bambam-ah!” Yugyeom shouts pulling him into a tight hug. 

 

Bambam laughs. He was never too good with mushy stuff to begin with so laughter was the only way he knew to respond.  “Thanks Yugyeom”

 

_ Bambam is just very, very happy. _

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday bambam <3 #YoungAndRichBamBamDay


End file.
